Wciąż żałuję...
W skrócie Wstęp Wciąż pamiętam tamtą chwilę, 4 lata temu. Mam na imię Maja, mam 17 lat, jestem znaną aktorką. Niestety, nie jestem zadowolona z tego kim jestem. Od tamtego dnia nie potrafię się uśmiechnąć. Wspomnienie - Lysander... Ja... Ja... - powiedziałam przez łzy. - Maju, proszę, nie płacz. Co się stało? - zapytał swoim ciepłym głosem, przytulając mnie delikatnie. - Wyjeżdżam do Nowego Jorku! - Wydusiłam, wciąż płacząc. Wtedy on zostawił mnie i pobiegł. To był ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam. Mieliśmy tylko po trzynaście lat, mieszkaliśmy na wsi. Musiałam wyjechać, zrobiłam karierę, lecz wciąż żałuję. Znowu śnił mi się tamten dzień. Obudziłam się we łzach. Dziś mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, tym razem przeprowadziłam się z Nowego Jorku do Londynu. Założyłam czarne rurki, szeroki T-shirt z nadrukiem w tym samym kolorze. Uczesałam moje długie białe włosy i związałam w koka. Założyłam opaskę i tylko lekko pomalowałam rzęsy. Jestem gotowa. Sprawdzę plan lekcji. Hmm... Zaczynam od lekcji wychowawczej, później matematyka, dwa wf-y, angielski i do domu. Wyszłam z domu i powoli szłam ulicami nowego miasta. Ludzie dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli, robili zdjęcia, pytali się o autografy, a ja tylko przepraszałam i mówiłam że nie mam czasu. Gdy weszłam do szkoły spotkałam dyrektorkę która opowiadała mi o tym, jak bardzo się cieszy że taka osoba jak ja będzie chodzić do Słodkiego Amorisa. Na koniec dodała że mam pójść do pokoju gospodarzy, oddać zdjęcie i zapłacić za teczkę. Od razu poszłam pod pokój. - Witam. Szukam Nataniela, chciałabym oddać zdjęcie oraz opłatę za teczkę - Powiedziałam do jedynej osoby która była w pomieszczeniu. Był to chłopak o blond włosach i pięknych, dużych, brązowych oczach. - Cześć! Mama na imię Nataniel. Ty pewnie jesteś Maja. - Powiedział, a ja w tym czasie dałam mu dokumenty. - Do widzenia. Mam nadzieję, że później się spotkamy, lecz muszę iść na lekcje. - powiedziałam miło i się (sztucznie) uśmiechnełam. Zadzwonił dzwonek więc poszłam do klasy, jak zawsze nauczyciel kazał mi się przedstawić. Właśnie miałam zacząć kiedy nagle ktoś wszedł. ???: Przepraszam za spóźnienie bo ja... Nau: Tak wiem, zapomniałeś nastawić budzika, dobrze usiądź już. Chłopak który wszedł miał białe włosy z czarnymi końcówkami, i do tego żółto-zielone oczy. Przypomina mi Lysandra, boziu ja powoli wariuję on przecież jest pewnie jeszcze na wsi, muszę się uspokoić. Nau: Dobrze, przedstaw się klasie Maju. Maj: A co ni nie słyszeli tego jak pan mówił że mam na imię Maja? no teraz to na pewno słyszeli, mogę już usiąść? Nau: A może ktoś ma do ciebie pytanie? I tuż po tych słowach uniosła się fala rąk. ???: Jestem Rozalia, jak to jest być taką gwiazdą? miałaś kiedyś chłopaka?, Wiesz że masz ślicznego koczka? Maj: Dzięki, nie miałam chłopaka i nie jest zbyt przyjemnie być osobą znaną. Roz: Ale podobno byłaś z Ed'em ? Maj: TY myślisz że to naprawdę? to tylko taka kampania reklamowa, między nami nic nie ma. ???: Amber jestem, w jednym z wywiadów mówiłaś że przed zamieszkaniem w NY jeszcze gdzieś mieszkałaś. Maj: Wcześniej mieszkałam na wsi. Amb: O boziu jaki żal! Maj: Ja osobiście uwielbiałam tam mieszkać i żałuję że wyjechałam. Nau: Dobrze możesz już usiąść. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie chodź całą lekcje myślałam o tym chłopaku, może to rzeczywiście Lysander, powinnam mieć w notesie nasze wspólne zdjęcie jak byliśmy mali, zerknę na nie na przerwie i sobie porównam. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek od razu poszłam na dziedziniec. Usiadłam na ławce wyjęłam mój notes i zaczęłam szukać zdjęcia na którym ja, Lysiek i Leo się wygłupialiśmy, ale nagle zauważyłam że jakieś trzy dziewczyny znęcają się nad jakąś mniejszą, fioletowo włosą dziewczyną. Nie zostawię tego tak, ech wiem że jestem głupia, ale trudno podejdę tam. Maj: Ej zostawcie ją, coś wam zrobiła?!? ???: A ty gwiazdeczko lepiej się nie wtrącaj! Maj: Widzę dlaczego to robisz. Jesteś o nią zazdrosna. Ona nie musi się starać żeby ktoś ją zauważyć. ???: Ty... Złapałam fioletowowłosą za rękę i pobiegłam z nią do szkoły, wiedziałam że pół szkoły widziało to zdarzenie. Zatrzymałam się. ???: Dziękuję, ale bardzo się naraziłaś, jestem Violetta- powiedziała nieśmiało. Maj: Nie martw się dam sobie radę, a ty lepiej jej unikaj ok? przy okazji Maja jestem. Przytuliła mnie, zauważyłam że znowu masa osób nam się przygląda. Maj: Dobrze muszę już iść. O nie teraz skapnęłam się że nie mam mojego notesu, szybko poszłam na dziedziniec a tam zauważyłam że białowłosy ogląda zdjęcie z mojego notesu. Maj: Ech przepraszam to moje... ???: Wiem, nie wierzę że nadal go masz... Od autora Hej! mam nadzieje że da się to czytać, jeśli nie spodoba ci się to opowiadanie przez np: literówki, ortografię, powtórki itd. to napisz to w komentarzu postaram się poprawić mój sposób pisania, lecz proszę o wyrozumiałość. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Wciąż żałuję..." by Roxy-chan? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:W toku